warriors_the_stormfandomcom-20200214-history
Warriors The Storm Wiki talk:Charart/Accepted 1
This archive contains those offers of character art that have been accepted for use on the site. Ashstar (L) ~ Approved Hello again my precious ~ ☾Bramble where's the hot sauce?! 21:21, May 11, 2015 (UTC) re-up ~ ☾Bramble where's the hot sauce?! 22:15, May 11, 2015 (UTC) re-up ~ ☾Bramble where's the hot sauce?! 00:59, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Im really bored and i wanna do something, lol comments? ~ ☾Bramble where's the hot sauce?! 01:48, May 12, 2015 (UTC) I think he looks good. CBA? 14:26, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Approved Larkflight (Q) ~ Approved <.< ~ ☾Bramble where's the hot sauce?! 20:08, May 12, 2015 (UTC) re-up New sexy muzzle ~ ☾Bramble where's the hot sauce?! 20:16, May 12, 2015 (UTC) re-up Changes wont post so here C:\Users\Kids\Downloads\Warrior Bases\Charart\Larkflight.Queen.png <-- Copy the link and paste it.. ~ ☾Bramble where's the hot sauce?! 20:39, May 12, 2015 (UTC) That doesn't work ~ Stormsong Let it storm♫ 21:10, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Poop. Should I remane the file then? ~ ☾Bramble where's the hot sauce?! 15:03, May 13, 2015 (UTC) re-up'''The stripes are saying its darker..... ~ ☾Bramble where's the hot sauce?! 19:07, May 13, 2015 (UTC) Define the shading on the tail? ~ Stormsong Let it storm♫ 22:21, May 13, 2015 (UTC) '''Re-ups Are changes showing? ~ ☾Bramble where's the hot sauce?! 23:49, May 13, 2015 (UTC) I think this is good. CBA? ~ Stormsong Let it storm♫ 14:52, May 14, 2015 (UTC) Approved ~ Stormsong Let it storm♫ 18:05, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Wolfheart (W) ~ Approved I have like a week and a half to get this approved lel. Then i'll be gone. like. for three months. 20:06, May 19, 2015 (UTC) Make the nick a bit smaller and his pelt color just a tad darker Storm♫ 22:17, May 19, 2015 (UTC) re-up 21:57, May 20, 2015 (UTC) Define the shading????????? Ummm.... I see the shading perfectly 15:28, May 21, 2015 (UTC) Don't forget to add the highlights to his eyes, then I think this'll be good to go for a CBA. Storm♫ 18:27, May 21, 2015 (UTC) re-up Damn, lol that was.. like.. 2 days? I think I can make another! 19:05, May 21, 2015 (UTC) CBA? Storm♫ 01:21, May 22, 2015 (UTC) Approved Storm♫ 03:49, May 23, 2015 (UTC) Riverfrost (Q) - Approved Here she is. Comments? 00:46, June 26, 2015 (UTC) Can you make the stripes a bit more fainter? I'm loving this! Storm♫ 02:17, June 26, 2015 (UTC) Re-upped Thanks! I wasn't sure how faint to make them, so if they still aren't faint enough, just say. 17:32, June 26, 2015 (UTC! CBA? Storm♫ 02:33, June 29, 2015 (UTC) Approved~ Storm♫ 20:53, June 29, 2015 (UTC) Sootpaw (MCA) ~ Approved 1st: The MCA blanks are my favorite to make charart on! 2nd: Im better off making tabbies ;-; 3rd: (Storm- I LOVE THE DEPUTY BLANKS ;o;) 12:46 June 28, 2015 (UTC) Omg thankie ;-; lol can you smooth out the shading a bit and possibly smudge the white toes a bit more? Oh and if your light is coming from behind, then the whole neck would be in shadow because of the leg. I am loving this Storm♫ 04:50, June 29, 2015 (UTC) Yo 12:54 June 29. 2015 (UTC) The top of the neck would be in light. Could you lighten the shading to where we can see the stripes through it? And smooth out the shading a bit more? Storm♫ 13:30, June 29, 2015 (UTC) tried my best... This is as light as I could send it. If it where any lighter you wouldnt see the shading. (Tried smoothing it out as best as i could) 9:53 June 29, 2015 looks good now! CBA? Storm♫ 16:00, June 29, 2015 (UTC) Approved~ Storm♫ 20:53, June 29, 2015 (UTC) Russetstorm (W) ~ Approved I will probably be lightening the shading up a little bit automatically. Didn't realize how dark it was XD It feels so weird to be putting "For Evaluation" again lol. I will also make a sig in a couple minutes. It looks amazing! Can you lighten the shading around the white a bit? reup Thanks! I will be messing around with the shading a bit, so excuse if this gets reupped constantly. And what's up with the message the is constantly coming up about sigs XD i dont even know lol 20:12, July 3, 2015 (UTC) reup I actually removed some of the shading from one of the layers over the white. And I think I fixed that issue with it. I just have some formatting to fix on my sig. 22:35, July 3, 2015 (UTC) I love this. CBA? And I'll promote you to an apprentice :) 15:35, July 4, 2015 (UTC) Approved! 15:43, July 5, 2015 (UTC) Lynxfang (Q) ~ Approved Ugh, my internet cut out on me the first time while I was doing the post >.> Comments? 20:49, July 5, 2015 (UTC) can you lighten the shading a tad so we can see the pattern? and hey sunjaw i forgot to ask if you could lower the opacity of russetstorms texture. you dont have to go through tweak nominations but just go ahead and upload over it and let me know :3 21:34, July 5, 2015 (UTC) reup And I will reupload Russetstorm's as soon as this posts. And I am so sorry about what my signature is doing. I am trying to fix the issue of it making everything in it a separate line o.o 21:57, July 5, 2015 (UTC) maybe lower it by like 10 more ticks? i still cant quite make out the pattern on her back 22:15, July 5, 2015 (UTC) reup 22:52, July 5, 2015 (UTC) I love this to pieces. CBA? 01:27, July 6, 2015 (UTC) Approved 20:53, July 6, 2015 (UTC) Lynxfang (W) ~ Approved She is so stinking cute :3 Comments? 00:57, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Shading is leaking by the back knee. Omg this is adorable soooo so adorable ;-; im glad you took her, because i had no idea how to draw her charart xD 01:16, July 8, 2015 (UTC) reup Thank you :3 And the pattern is a bit of a pain to do lol. I had to redo the stripes on this about 4 times before I got it as close as I could 01:28, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Define the light on the back hindpaw farthest from us. Its so pretty! 07:59, July 8, 2015 (UTC) reup Thank you^^ 01:32, July 9, 2015 (UTC) This looks wonderful. CBA? 15:13, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Approved 01:16, July 11, 2015 (UTC) Bluepaw (A) ~ Approved Blue-gray cats! 14:36, July 4, 2015 (UTC) Can you unsmudge the white along the belly a little bit? And shouldnt there be shading under the belly? Also I think her eyes might be a bit too red... lol 15:34, July 4, 2015 (UTC) Re-upped 01:20, July 5, 2015 (UTC) The lighter blue-gray from her left ear is leaking inside the earpink. Was that intentional? Also, I think it's just me but your light source is bothering me a bit. Can you clarify your lightsource, or change it up a bit? 01:41, July 5, 2015 (UTC) Could you add the white gleam in the eyes? This looks beautiful. =) 20:16, July 6, 2015 (UTC) Re-upped Light is coming from > and I moved some shading around to help clarify the light source (hopefully). Also, thanks, Breeze! 20:49, July 6, 2015 (UTC) There's some shading spots here and there on the flank that shouldn't be there, I think some earpink is leaking onto the actual ear, and the blue-gray ear color is still leaking into the earpink in > this ear. Smooth out the shading and I think this'll be good for a cba :3 20:52, July 6, 2015 (UTC) Re-upped 20:59, July 6, 2015 (UTC) Smooth out the belly shading please. Her left ear (the one closest to us) is supposed to be the same color as her tail-tip, I can only see the color inside the ear, which shouldn't be there 21:09, July 6, 2015 (UTC) Re-upped Sorry, I mixed up the inside and outside of the ear. That was the problem. 22:22, July 6, 2015 (UTC) Smooth the shading on the middle of her neck. Spottehwole' [[User talk:~xXSpottedgorseXx~|'Like an angel came']] lol the ear still has bluegray inside of it. Also, could you define the underbelly color a bit? 23:56, July 6, 2015 (UTC) '''Re-upped' Thanks, Storm! I think the blue gray is in the right spot now. Underbelly color was difficult to define under shading but I've done my best. 21:14, July 7, 2015 (UTC) maybe smooth out the belly shading a tad bit more? sorry ice lol 02:43, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Re-upped 14:20, July 10, 2015 (UTC) CBA? 15:12, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Approved 01:16, July 11, 2015 (UTC) Runningpaw (A) ~ Approved I tried a new brush for shading that I normally use for patched markings, so that is not texture. Comments? 05:04, July 12, 2015 (UTC) Ooooo dark tabby >:) xD define the light on the legs? I love this 14:26, July 12, 2015 (UTC) reup Yes>:) 01:17, July 13, 2015 (UTC) Blur the shading on the left back leg and right back leg a tad. Spottehwole' [[User talk:~xXSpottedgorseXx~|'Like an angel came']] 20:50, July 13, 2015 (UTC)' reup I smoothed it out some, as the shading is not blurred. This is as smooth as it is able to get without being indistinguishable with how I shaded this. 00:54, July 15, 2015 (UTC) I think this is great. CBA? 15:44, July 15, 2015 (UTC) Approved 22:26, July 16, 2015 (UTC) Sandtooth (W) - Approved 23:03, July 11, 2015 (UTC) looks great! the shading is leaking under the neck < over theya, and can you define the earpink a tad? 23:10, July 11, 2015 (UTC) Re-upped Thanks! 13:31, July 12, 2015 (UTC) Can you maybe add some shading depth? Looking better ^^ 14:26, July 12, 2015 (UTC) Re-upped 17:52, July 13, 2015 (UTC) Can you switch the tail shading to the opposite side? If the light is coming from where i think its coming from, then it should be on the bottom of the tail 21:05, July 14, 2015 (UTC) Define the shading on the right hind leg? 00:59, July 15, 2015 (UTC) Re-upped 19:34, July 15, 2015 (UTC) CBA? 22:27, July 16, 2015 (UTC) Approved 22:33, July 17, 2015 (UTC) Stormpaw (A) ~ Approved So yeah 21:04, July 14, 2015 (UTC) Define the shading a bit on the front right paw. It very well might be my eyes, but it's somewhat difficult to see...unless I'm imagining it and there is none, which is also a possibility XD But she is absolutely gorgeous, Storm ^^ 00:57, July 15, 2015 (UTC) Reups Didn't know which front right paw you meant, but I defined shading on the one closest to us, as the one furthest has shading, and I try not to make white parts' shading too dark 15:50, July 15, 2015 (UTC) CBA? 22:28, July 16, 2015 (UTC) Approved 22:33, July 17, 2015 (UTC) Sleetfrost (D) ~ Approved Nice and simple^^ comments? 03:42, July 11, 2015 (UTC) gasp so shiny o-o can you define the shading overall on the main body? idk if its just me but im having a hard time making it out. 13:57, July 11, 2015 (UTC) reup Darkened and added another layer. I personally love dark, dramatic shading, but I know it isn't everyone's favorite thing, but I feel like this is the perfect time to try getting an image approved with it. 04:37, July 12, 2015 (UTC) It looks awesome. Can you smooth out the shading just a tad, and possibly define the shading on the legs and tail? 14:25, July 12, 2015 (UTC) reup Sadly this is as smooth as I can get it o.o 01:16, July 13, 2015 (UTC) Maybe define the shadng on the legs? 01:47, July 13, 2015 (UTC) reup Anddd I just realized that the last upload had the highlights hidden XD well then... 01:53, July 13, 2015 (UTC) Define the shading on the tail, and I think it'll be good c: 01:56, July 13, 2015 (UTC) reup c: 02:21, July 13, 2015 (UTC) hmm....i lied xD darken the shading some underneath him? like on the tail 02:44, July 13, 2015 (UTC) also i think you missed a pixel on his...erm well under area xD 02:45, July 13, 2015 (UTC) Lighten the tail shading a tad. 06:11, July 14, 2015 (UTC) I am actually going to be redoing the shading, as it is simply not a consistant enough source. I am working on it, but it may be a few days because of my calculus class, preparing to move back to school, and some other things going on right now. If I can, I will try to crank it out tonight between assignments. >.< 00:39, July 15, 2015 (UTC) no rush! take your time sun :) 15:40, July 15, 2015 (UTC) reup Meh >.> It looks better than it did though 23:52, July 16, 2015 (UTC) Can you define the shading on the legs, and possibly add some shading depth overall? And theres a weird dark line on his under area? 13:32, July 17, 2015 (UTC) reup 23:30, July 18, 2015 (UTC) i think this is good for a CBA :) 13:34, July 20, 2015 (UTC) Actually sorry sun but can you define his white paws as well as possibly lightening his nase a tad bit more? I feel that if hes very pale gray he should be a bit lighter 03:33, July 22, 2015 (UTC) reup Lightened the base a little bit, and placed a layer on screen to try lightening the white, as it was already pure white. I literally just saw the nose thing, I will reup again in a minute 13:11, July 22, 2015 (UTC) reup 13:13, July 22, 2015 (UTC) Ok CBA? 14:17, July 22, 2015 (UTC) Sorry for the wait, approved 12:51, July 24, 2015 (UTC) Mistysnow (W) ~ Approved Misty. Not sure if this is "silver and gray tabby"... omg its adorable ;-; can you smudge the stripes a bit more? theyre looking a bit too solid. also some of the ear is leaking in the earpink 22:55, July 18, 2015 (UTC) re-ups tbh the stripes were fine I think, but I smudged them anyway :P Could u define the main body shading 05:14, July 20, 2015 (UTC) re-ups There's still gray leaking in the earpink 14:18, July 22, 2015 (UTC) re-ups 'Oh I thought it doesn't have to be filled in entirely :P I am ''so sorry for the lack of comments. CBA? I'll promote you to an apprentice. :3 22:47, July 28, 2015 (UTC) Approved since PCA nor the whole wikia is very active. 03:27, July 31, 2015 (UTC) Rosepaw (A) ~ Approved 05:55, August 5, 2015 (UTC) I think she needs to be darker if she's called dark ginger :p 23:13, August 5, 2015 (UTC) '''Re-uploaded I saw that coming XD 09:40, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Sorry for the lack of comments. CBA? 17:47, August 9, 2015 (UTC) Gorgeous. Approved 21:34, August 11, 2015 (UTC)